Jealousy
by 01shane01
Summary: Julyberry Week Day2 - Cassie is jealous of Quinn so Rachel makes it up to her.


**Short one for jealousy day :) Prompted by WhisperingDreamsOnPaper**

**xoxo**

You know that Rachel has been looking for a new roommate, ever since Kurt got that stupid job and moved out, but you have been enjoying the peace and quiet of having Rachel all to yourself whenever you go over. It has been fun to leisurely christen every single room and surface in the apartment without having to worry about being caught. Sure, that was always a thrill that you got off of, but there was something special about taking your time with Rachel, driving her crazy before you finally made her squeal.

So when you slide back her apartment door with take-away in your hands, you don't expect to see a blonde girl sat a little too close to your girlfriend, nor do you expect the pang of jealousy you feel at this girls familiarity with Rachel. It sucks and you never used to be the type to get jealous but you can't help it.

"Hey, Rachel, who's your friend?" You ask, trying to keep the distain from your voice but you know that you fail miserably.

"Cassie, this is Quinn, Quinn, this is my girlfriend, Cassie." Rachel introduces you both and the blonde stands up to offer her hand.

You take her in, see the flawless complexion on an immensely pretty face and you envy her bone structure.

"Its nice to finally meet you, Rae talks a lot about you." Quinn smiles but you can tell that it's false. Her eyes give the game away and you don't like this girl.

"Oh, she does?" You walk into the room and place the take out bags down and share the food between three plates. Your heart sinks a little because you didn't want to have to share the dinner that you have been waiting for all month with this nobody that Rachel knows. "_Rae_ is pretty hard to keep quiet." You mock and you see Rachel roll her eyes at you. She has probably cottoned on to your attitude by now. You, admittedly, aren't a very subtle person.

You hand out the plates and sit down in the arm chair across from where Rachel and her friend are sat. You watch them interact in the way that old friends do. It is polite and as if they haven't seen each other in a long time, which you know they haven't, but there are still glances and touches that you think are unnessecary. Rachel glances at you from time to time with an expression that you cant read and you start to hate yourself a little bit as you feel a twinge of self doubt set in.

This girl is Rachel's age at least, maybe a year or two older at a push. She is pretty and smart from the sounds of it, finishing off a major in English at Yale. This girl is apparently going places with her life and you know that you have nothing on this girl. She isn't yet stained by the troubles that the world has to throw at her and she is still optimistic and bright eyed about her future, whereas you know how shitty this world can be and all you want to do is protect yourself and Rachel from it.

You feel scared for a moment that Rachel will leave you for this girl, this new improved version of you if you don't do something. You need to hold on to Rachel with everything you have.

She gets up to get a drink but you grab her hand impulsively as she walks past you and you pull her onto your lap. Your arms wrap around her as she giggles at your antics. You kiss her. You try to go deep into the kiss but she won't let you and you know that it's because her friend is here and it's a little inappropriate but you need her right now.

Eventually she wriggles her way out of your grip to continue on her quest for her drink. You can't take it anymore; the tension in the room is too thick. You get up as she makes her way back to the couch with Quinn and go to her sheeted room to lie down.

It's not long before Rachel comes in and straddles your waist. You smile up at her and try not to show it on your face how much that Quinn girl gets to you. She has a spark of mischief in her eyes and you can't help but acknowledge the wetness that pools between your thighs with that look.

Your hands instinctively run up and down her jean clad thighs as you take in her impeccable body. She meets your hands and threads your fingers together and moves them to either side of your head. She leans down and her smirk is still firmly planted on her lips and you just want to kiss it off of her. You try to meet her half way but she pulls back just as you feel her breath on your lips.

"Do you know how hot it makes me when you're jealous, Cassie?" She rocks her hips a little so that she gets a little friction, but she isn't sat in the right place to give you any benefit from her movements at all.

"I'm not jealous." You try to deny, but really there is no point. She has always been able to read you like a book. You buck your hips upwards to get her to slide to where you need her.

"Sure you aren't." Rachel murmurs against your lips before finally capturing them. You moan quietly, still acutely aware that Quinn is in the next room that is really the same room, except for the sheets.

One of Rachel's hands leaves yours and finally trails down your arm, over your breast and down your stomach. She is taking a teasingly slow pace and you would be pissed off if she didn't look so breathtakingly beautiful from this angle.

Her hand finally finds its way into your pants and cups your pussy. You blush when she bites her lip so that she doesn't moan at how wet you are. You know you are wet and you just want her to make you cum before you lose your mind.

You can't help but feel a little bit like you won something because Quinn will never see this side of Rachel, not if you have anything to do with it. You aren't letting go of this girl. You can't.

Her fingers tease you momentarily and as you're about to glare at her, she thrusts into you. Its rough and her lips are on yours all the time to try and capture your moans. Your free hand clutches at her thigh because you need to feel grounded by her.

The palm of her hand hits your clit with every movement and you are embarrassingly close to cumming already. Your hips move in time with her movements and her other hand abandons yours in favour of actually covering your mouth because she knows that you wont be able to keep quiet when she finally gives you what you want.

Her fingers spread slightly inside of you and she has learnt that that always is your downfall. You love feeling the stretch and without any warning to her, or really yourself, you are cumming and her hand doesn't really stop the volume as you try to call out her name.

Her smile is smug when she brings her hand out of your pants and holds it to your lips. You don't hesitate to clean it off before you pull her down into a kiss. She moans into you and you are about to return the favour when she stops you.

"Quinn is still sat out there. She will know what were doing."

"Fucking Quinn." You sigh, throwing yourself backwards into the pillows.

"I think you'll find that it's you id rather fuck. Now, come back out there and be a bit nicer to her and Ill let you fuck me all weekend long." Rachel wiggles her eyebrows as she gets up off of her bed and you are quick to follow behind her.

This time, she sits in your lap as you imagine all the dirty things you are going to do to her once Quinn fucks off.

**Xoxo**

**Review :)**


End file.
